Q02E01 - New Owl Who Dis?
This episode was streamed live on Facebook. This episode is the first of four reading "Need You Now" by thewaterfalcon. Episode Summary Notable Moments * Tom Felton needs to take a restraining order out on Allie now that he is single and straight and therefore meets all of her qualifications. * Allie is trying to animagus her husband into Draco. * Hosts tease that season 3 will be a slash story, then joke that they mean Slash. Harry/Slash * Hosts plug their new merch: Ravenclaws like it kinky, Hufflepuffs like it tender, Gryffindors like it rough, Slytherins like it nasty designs. * Lyndsay coins the "UnCommon Room" because nobody ever seems to be in them. * Presence of two couches leads hosts to joke that Slughorn must have a evil twin brother, Plughorn. * Pansy's owl has loooong, sexy legs. * Watching the owl fly away is like watching the processing symbol as your phone is sending a text and you know you can't call it back. * Lyndsay finds Allie's Ron voice very rude. * Allie introduces her DrAllie headcanon. * Lyndsay adds a "hooty hoooo" sound effect to the story * "We've RUINED owls!" ~ Danny * Burner Owls are needed for cheating so that your owl doesn't immediately get recognized. * "Stop sending me unsolicited dick scrolls!" ~ Lyndsay * New Owl, hoo dis? * Ron knows about Hermione and someone and he knows about himself and someone and Hermione knows about Ron and someone and it sounds like Harry is in the dark. * "Why isn't his lightning bolt burning?" ~ Danny, hosts joke that his scar should burn when his friends are lying to him. * Pansy is wearing very sexy, very sparse Undapants! * Marauder's Map is the wizarding equivalent of the Find Your Friends app and is very useful when trying to track down cheating boyfriends. * "I can love him and correct him." ~ Lyndsay, making fun of Ron only checking two places for Hermione. * Allie and Danny would look for Lyndsay at the gym and the donut shop. She's a cool girl; she loves to work out AND have fun. * Gasping Lyndsay * Dansy * Pansy could be hiding a bottle of Firewhiskey in her Undapants or in a Black Cloth, she's a witch afterall. * Pansy hurts the magical statues' feelings by calling them "fuck-ugly". Magical statues have feelings too. * Danny breaks the 90's references mold (and throws Allie for a loop) by making a Mean Girls reference. * Pansy wears Louboutins * "Everything Fred Astaire did, Ginger Rogers did backwards and in heels." ~ Allie throws in a 30's reference * Danny proposes the drinkus shrinkus spell to conceal your illicit alcohol. * Danny wants to read Hogwarts Whisper * Play a sample of Need You Now for the playlist that they will "never actually make" Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Excited for the sexcapades Danny: Up * Love the double cheating * Loves the writing and the non linear plot Lyndsay: Up * Ready for confident, sexy, dominant Ron Potterotics Shout Outs * FB Live participants: Sammy, Breeana, Tasha, Erin, Amber * Danny's dad is so proud of him (and his wand is up!) * Potterotic Breeann that coined "Pansy Barkinson" on Instagram (referencing Season 2 where she was repeatedly referred to as having a "Pug-like" face) * Christie is "as moist as Hermione", and Stacey and Amy is up * Erin is neutral Category:2017 Category:Reader: Allie Category:3 Wands Up Category:Quickie 2 Category:Quickies Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Facebook Live Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up